fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Blasca, Doctor Atha
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Blasca, Doctor Atha is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Dr. Blasca, Doc Blasca, Doctor Blasca, and Athablasca, and is well known as an evil bright doctor from Canada, for her doctor experiences, for her hardworking college life to become a doctor, for her Canadian citizenship under the secret government agency, for her first time experienced agency for the secret government agency, and for her threatening life between agent and doctor from the agency in the secret life of her in the classic Xiamen and Xia cross-over storyline, "Coming After the Most Wanted Holly" She is a human citizen in Canada and majors in a doctor with her secret study in the secret scientific laboratory inside of the secret agency facility somewhere in Canada. Her future role event, "The Deadly Exterminator Before the Future Becomes Happening." Her reason connection with Holly has been unrevealed for long time. Her next connection with Clare Wisner, the next target of the most wanted list on her list has been revealed why she does not like what Clare Wisner did a lot of deadly powers that destroyed the life of the Earth and even hurted people. That is why she had to exterminate Clare Wisner suddenly before she feared that Clare Wisner would have destroyed the world wholly including the people. Her shocking and surprising meeting with her sister, Casca, Casca Blasca is totally unexpectedly target on the list of hers through the Blokemen Unit as her doctor skills with mechanical computer skills show the picture and files of Casca Blasca as a mutant. Considering her actions, she wonders what her future role plays in the future before she has been like that way and starts wondering what her role play in the future afterwards. She sees the huge possibility in an attempt to stop herself from being an evil scientist and agent and could able to free herself from the agency as long as she can. She does not know that the future has been changed for the Fascinating Zemo Monners all because of she had to sacrificed her life in an attempt to save her sister as well as the Fascinating Zemo Monners and believed herself that the Fascinating Zemo Monners could able to save her sister again. However, the future seems not to show the right time where she changed yet. She still became evil scientist and agent. It has not been revealed why she has not changed yet. She did not know that she did it to save the future later. Something shows Hot Pink to see what inside of the evil scientist's life and future has been saved the line of a time in the future where the Fascinating Zemo Monners made everything happened and possibly died. This surprises Hot Pink to see another way to prevent the Fascinating Zemo Monners' deaths all because of Doctor Blasca. Category:Character Category:Villain Character Category:Doctor